The Poem of Love
by natsthename101
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and eveeryone at the DWMA is busy with their lovers except for Maka who thinks no one loves her but when she finds a mysterious letter from an admirer everything changes also a bit tsubaki/blacks soul/patty  stein/marie
1. i actually have a admirer?

I rewrote this seeing how bad the original was hope you enjoy…..

It was Valentine's Day and at the DWMA the students along with a few teachers were celebrating this day of love as it was meant to be. As Maka sat by herself reading under a tree in DWMA's outdoor cafeteria she began to notice that a lot of people had received Valentines and were now happy couples.

"Hey Maka I GOT A VALENTINE" Tsubaki squealed with delight as she ran and squeezed Maka into a huge hug. As Maka began to read it she could totally tell it was Black Star who wrote it.

Tsubaki

As any star like I would do on Valentine's Day I am just writing to say I Love You and will you go out with me? Meet me in the library before school ends.

Love your secret admirer

"LUCKY! I wish I had a secret admirer..." Maka stated sadly

"I bet you do but he just hasn't put a note in your locker yet" Tsubaki answered

"Yea…If I could have someone to love me that would be amazing…or even better someone to kiss me." Maka added slightly embarrassed as Tsubaki looked up surprised at that comment.

"Wait you have never been kissed?" Tsubaki asked. Before she could respond a huge yes was screamed and as they looked they saw Patty jumping on Soul and kissed him. While watching this scene Maka looked sadly at the two and turned away to get her books when she saw a note sitting on top of her textbooks.

"Maka…is that what I think it is!" Tsubaki squealed with delight and watched as Maka opened the pink colored envelope. While reading Maka's eyes began glittering with delight and a huge smile came across her face.

"An admirer wants to meet me at 8:00 tonight at the basketball courts!" Maka said excitedly hugging her best friend.

"AWW HE WROTE YOU A POEM TOO! Hey I should definitely help you get ready" Tsubaki squealed excitedly.

"Well you better tell me who your admirer is after you meet him" Maka laughed. Meanwhile Tsubaki wasn't the only person enjoying this conversation. On the other side of the tree sat a very happy, symmetrical, gold eyed kid who now knew that his wish of dating Maka might come true.


	2. Watching

I love Stein and Marie as a couple so I added a scene for them cuz I felt they needed a scene

As the day progressed Maka couldn't concentrate. She was kept in thought over who her admirer was. She knew it wasn't Soul and now Black Star who had come in with Tsubaki holding hands and kissing. Tsubaki signaling to Maka that he was her admirer left Maka smiling knowing that they would be a good couple.

As she turned the corner she paused for a moment and smiled watching Stein holding flowers knowing exactly what was coming. As Marie came from the other direction Maka slid by the bushes and quietly sat to listen.

"Stein this better be important." Marie scolded him but before she could say anything else a bouquet of roses was pushed into her hands. She stared into his eyes surprised that he would ever do something so kind to her.

"I hope you like them Spirit picked them out for me. He said all women love roses so I figured you would too." Stein replied looking downward. He had wanted to ask her the right way so he asked Spirit for advice. Although some of it was good there were parts that weren't needed like going to Chupacabbras.

"I…I love them but besides it being Valentine's Day was there another reason you got me these?" Marie asked knowing exactly what he would probably say next. As she continued staring for the first time in what seemed like forever Franken Stein began to blush and before he could say anything else she grabbed and kissed him for what seemed to Stein like an eternity of heaven.

"Thanks I guess I saved myself from wasting my time looking foolish while telling you that I love you" Stein mumbled softly still majorly blushing from the kiss. While they continued talking about their new love life and continued to kiss in between talking Maka quietly slipped away smiling even brighter knowing that would be her in 6 more hours.

Later that day...

"Are you sure she got the poem?" Liz asked Kid as they walked towards their next class.

"I'm positive" Kid answered as they walked into the room. As he looked around the class he noticed Maka sitting staring at the pink envelope with the letter inside. He smirked and walked to his seat knowing that he definately could be dating Maka by the end of the day. As he sat down he noticed yet another valentine on his desk. He was getting quite annoyed that almost every girl in his grade had sent him a valentine. AS he tore the valentine up he glanced at Maka who now looked sorta sad about somthing.

"You won't be sad for long" Kid thought to himself and began reading a book to pass the time.

Meanwhile Maka sat at her desk staring at the letter still trying to figure out who sent it. She had lost concentration when she saw Stein and Marie but now she continued to think. She had crossed off Soul, Black Star, Ox, and Chrona plus every boy not in her grade. She kept wondering until her eyes glanced upon Kid who was tearing up another fan girl valentine. She always had a crush on Kid since the day they met but she thought he would go with someone prettier like Tsubaki or more athletic like Kim.

"Oh well" Maka thought as she began to read her book


	3. Getting Maka ready

Ok sorry for not updating in a LONGGGGG while I had graduation finals and everything so here it is: D

As the bell rang signaling that class was dismissed for the day Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz all ran out together headed towards Maka's apartment. Maka decided to have Liz come since she knew more about crushes than she did and could help her figure out the admirer. Once that decision was made Liz secretly told the boys and Patti who wouldn't leave Soul to stay out of the apartment and reminded Kid she was going to be watching to make sure he didn't screw things up.

"So Maka have any guesses on which boy this person could be?" Tsubaki asked once they entered the apartment.

"Nope none although there is someone I want but will probably never have" she answered back alarming Liz who was now freaking out.

"WHO IS THAT?" Liz blurted surprising Maka

"Uh…Kid "she whispered back surprising both Tsubaki and Liz but more Liz because she thought Maka had liked Soul.

"I've liked Kid since the day I met him in the library after he, Soul, and Black Star got in that fight on his first day of school. I figured one day maybe he would see me as someone special but being a shagnami and all and having a ton of girls who like him I figure that he wouldn't have time for me." She also added.

"Well if he ever falls for you I'll be cheering you on cuz you have my permission to date that OCD, symmetrical, meister of mine." Liz jokingly answered while hugging Maka.

"So Liz did you get any valentines today?" Tsubaki asked while staring down at hers that she had gotten from her new boyfriend Black Star (go figure).

"Yea actually I did and I might actually go out with him. I never thought Chrona would like me considering he's really shy and all and I'm the exact opposite but, I really do like him and I think he needs someone besides his annoying weapon to have in his life. Liz smiled after confessing.

"Anyways hey it's almost 7:00 so we better start getting you ready for your admirer Maka." Tsubaki giggled as her and Liz dragged Maka to her bedroom. Maka's room was extremely organized but she had a girly side to her as her desk had a pink light and her walls had flower stickers on them. As Liz opened Maka's closet she was surprised to find that she owned a lot of cool clothes and easily found a white sweater and black ruffled skirt to match the pair of white pom pomed boots to finish off the look and also keep Maka warm.

"I think your admirer will enjoy seeing you in this." Liz stated while Tsubaki clipped in white bows with skulls in the center to each pigtail.

"I hope but what if my admirer is someone I don't like." Maka answered worried

"Trust me Maka you and him WILL be dating by tomorrow morning." Liz answered boosting Maka's confidence and Tsubaki's curiosity.

"Well I think you're ready to go so good luck and we'll be waiting for you here." Liz cheered as the three girls hugged. As Maka left the apartment heading to the basketball courts Liz and Tsubaki sat down on the couch and began to chat waiting to see what the results would be.

"Ok Liz you know who this admirer is so spit it out." Tsubaki demanded

"It's my meister." she answered back causing Tsubaki to fall off the couch making both laugh like crazy.

"Ouch that table hurts but seriously Death the Kid and Maka Alburn are in love that actually sounds cool." Tsubaki laughed as her and Liz continued talking.

"Think of if they get married what would she be called?" Liz added sending Tsubaki into a train of thought.

"Maka Death I would think."Tsubaki answered sending both of them into a daydream and hoping the two would eventually get married but of course that was a longggggg way away.

"Well let's just hope they get together." Tsubaki spoke breaking the silence.

"They will no problem I just hope that they will be together a long time." Liz responded finally glancing at the window to see Maka heading to the basketball courts. As Tsubaki continued talking Liz couldn't help but think to herself….

"**they are 100% made for each other so if they aren't together there's something really wrong." **


	4. Waiting

Sorry for not finishing this story up in like two years . I've learned a lot about English over the past few years so hopefully you will not only enjoy the ending chapters, but also enjoy knowing how to read.

WELL HERE YOU ARE! CHAPTER 4!

Maka slowly walked towards the basketball courts. The chilly air in Death City had given her chills along her spine, and she slightly wished she could've worn pants. As she walked she kept going through her head who her admirer could possibly be.

Soul had Patty

Tsubaki had Black Star

Kim had Ox

Jackie had Harver

Liz…well she had assumed it was probably Kid.

Kid…It couldn't be him. Her eyes started to slightly water up. He would probably be out with some other girl from school. There were plenty of pretty girls in the Crescent Moon class anyways. Besides what did she possibly have that those girls didn't have.

As Maka approached the basketball courts her stomach started to flutter even more. Looking around she realized that no one else was around except her. Glancing at her watch she started to take a few steps on the court.

"This couldn't be a prank…could it?" she silently asked. She waited and waited, and still no one was there.

It was now 8:08. She had been waiting for over ten minutes. She was about to give up and leave. The tears had continued to fall and she finally decided to make the slow trip back home to her apartment. She started to walk away when she heard a voice calling her name.

"MAKA DON'T LEAVE!" A breathless Death the Kid yelled running towards her with 8 roses in hand.

Maka turned in shock staring in disbelief as he came to her.

"Sorry I took so long the florist gave me a hard time about buying 8 roses instead of a dozen, so I had to also include this." He explained handing Maka the roses and then a small black box. Upon opening it she found a beautiful ruby heart bracelet, along with an engraving inside the box.

"Be Mine Maka Alburn?"

She stared at the box and then looked up at him. She didn't know what to say. He could choose all the girls in the world, and he had girls always throwing themselves at him. Why did he choose her?


End file.
